Into a Frozen World
by TheSnowKing
Summary: What happens if the story line changed? What if there's also a person like Elsa, but with fire powers? What if he doesn't belong in that world at all? Well this is the story of a teenager named Aiden & how he copes in living in his favorite movie, Frozen & in a world of magic,super hyper Anna's and your usual dark evil force bent on ruling the world. There's no telling what's next.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Frozen**

I watched the credits roll down our T.V. It was over, after a long time of waiting and waiting, I was able to see the movie Frozen, _Disney Frozen _that is. I checked the clock on our living room wall, it was 10:31.

I sighed.

I crouched down, pressing the button that released the C.D. I popped it back into the container. Bored, I let my thoughts wander.

I stifled a yawn, then I thought back in how I was able to convince my mom to buy it...

**_FROZEN FROZEN FROZEN FROZEN_**

_"But mom," I whined. My sky blue eyes, looked at her own sky blue eyes, " it will help me get into character in the school play, besides, I read that the Queen in this story is similar to what I have to act as. Except, she's a girl and I'm supposed to act as a prince."_

_My mom looked me in the eye, but I stared back at her, not daring to back up._

_Being six foot tall has it's advantages and being one of the best swimmers in the high school swimming team is cool, but losing to your mother. Well, it's kind of embarrassing._

_After a few more minutes of staring, she sighs, then she took her purse and gave me money to buy the movie._

_I grinned, "thanks mom!"_

_"Yes, be safe Aiden!" _

_"I will mom!"_

_I ran, letting the wind hit my face. I felt happy to be finally outside and alone, even for a while. _

**_FROZEN FROZEN FROZEN FROZEN_**

I smiled.

Then I looked at the case, it's funny to think that a nineteen, barely twenty, year old can be so captured by a story line created by Disney.

It makes me want to watch it again.

Suddenly, a thought went up in my head. I looked at the C.D case I was holding in my hand.

_Well, it's not like she'll miss it. I mean, I'll only watch it again for a few more minutes..._

Grinning, I took the C.D and went to my room, almost tripping over a toy car in the hallway. I froze, listening for any sound of movement, but all I heard was the sound of snoring in my parent's room. I sighed with relief, there was nothing to worry about.

Happy, to have not woken my parents up, I placed the C.D in my miniature video player. I waited for the screen to load and to hear the familiar buzzing sound that signals that it was loading .Content, I closed my eyes and started to hum the song _Let It Go. _

_I imagined her building her castle, and of a lot of things. The wind in my hair and the cold on my back. Wait. Wind, the cold? it never gets cold in Florida! _

I opened my eyes.

It was snowing softly, but I wasn't in my room anymore, I was outside. I also noticed that my normal clothes changed into my fire prince costume.

My eyes widen with shock.

I was wearing a military style jacket with attached epaulets, slacks, jacquard sash, military belt and a except the usual white, it turned into a shade of red. I was also wearing thick gloves, and long black pants. I was also wearing some kind of summer boots.

I felt for my hair, I froze, I was expecting it to be my normal untamed dirty blond hair, but as I looked into a pool of frozen water, my normal sky blue eye's were replaced by a dark, almost black, shade of brown, almost like coal. My hair turned jet black and was combed, though it still looked a bit untamed, with a grayish tint, like it had a sprinkling of fresh ash.

I stood still.

I looked like the prince I was supposed to look as. I became a bit broader too, but still quite lean.

But the thing that surprised me the most was not what I looked like, with this look, there was also the possibility of having fire powers.

Immediately, I climbed up the small hill of snow, in hopes that I would be able to get a good as I began to stand up, I noticed that the snow around me melted, revealing a fresh patch of grass.

_Huh, that would explain the powers._ I took a deep breath, _that would explain why I didn't feel the rest of the cold, and my abnormal high temperature, but that still doesn't explain..._

I continued to climb.

_It can't be possible, I mean... Nah, it can't be... But, having powers and it being in the mountains, would mean that I was in... _

As I got up the small mountain, I saw a town. It seemed to be stuck in summer, while the surrounding mountains looked like it was stuck in a never-ending winter. The town looks beautiful, ships were coming in and out of the fjord, but it was not just any town...

It was...

_Arendelle._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear guest. I have seen your comment, so if u are reading this then I have already updated it and you know who you are. I'll try to update as much as I can since school starts tomorrow. So on to the story..**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Frozen or its characters, except for my Oc.**  
**Now for chapter two!**

_Previously_

_I looked like the prince I was supposed to look as. I became a bit broader too, but still quite lean._

_But the thing that surprised me the most was not what I looked like, with this look, there was also the possibility of having fire powers._

_Immediately, I climbed up the small hill of snow, in hopes that I would be able to get a good as I began to stand up, I noticed that the snow around me melted, revealing a fresh patch of grass._

_Huh, that would explain the powers. I took a deep breath, that would explain why I didn't feel the rest of the cold, and my abnormal high temperature, but that still doesn't explain..._

_I continued to climb._

_It can't be possible, I mean... Nah, it can't be... But, having powers and it being in the mountains, would mean that I was in..._

_As I got up the small mountain, I saw a town. It seemed to be stuck in summer, while the surrounding mountains looked like it was stuck in a never-ending winter. The town looks beautiful, ships were coming in and out of the fjord, but it was not just any town..._

_It was..._

_Arendelle._

** Back to Into a A Frozen World**

Frozen with shock, I stood still. Then, my hand traveled up to my face...

_Well, here goes nothing..._

Slap.

Nothing changed.

Another slap.

Still nothing.

_Huh, so I am in the movie, but won't that mean..._

Immediately, I sped down the mountain.

_I'll be stuck here until it ends?_

I was nearing the fjord.

_But..._

Without a second thought, I jumped in the fjord and swam towards the town.

_Won't my presence effect..._

Nearing the town, I climbed out of the fjord and went up to the docks.

_The outcome of the movie?_

Tired, I sat on a barrel, barely aware that my clothes were steaming, drying me quickly. Leaving no sign of me swimming except for my heavy breathing. I looked at the mountains and the path I took to reach Arendelle.

"Whoa," I whispered.

_Well, I know for sure that my endurance increased either that, or my new fire powers helped as well..._

Suddenly, an image flashed , my mind, it was of a guy running towards an... I_ice castle_?

I shook the thought away, then I began to stand up.

But as I got up, I hear ...singing?

_Wait. Singing? Won't that mean it would be...?_

I spun around and there she was, Anna, one of the princess of Arendelle and one of the main characters of the movie .Speeding towards the edge of the docks, nearing the boat.

"For the first time in forever... Nothing's in my way!"

I quickly hid, just in time to see Han's horse bump into her.

Though I wasn't able to hear them, I imagined the scene playing in my head.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry are you alright?"

Then a sudden feeling of great curiosity over come me, urging me to come closer. I was able to hear snippets of the conversation I have seen before in the movie.

By the time, Anna went to the part of her famous line, I was already grinning with excitement.

"You're gorgeous, wait what?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed slightly. But they must have heard it cause I heard Hans say," who are you? Show yourself!"

_Oops. _

I would like to say that I escaped from that backstabbing, sweet talking, moron Hans and princess Anna without any problems. But, that would be called lying. Unfortunately my life is anything but a fanfiction story.

Then in my struggle to get out of my hiding place quietly and silently, I tripped, knocking a few barrels with my, final trick, I fell into the water. No doubt cutting their conversation and revealing me, in an embarrassing manner, but no doubt cutting their connection to a shorter extent.

"Are you alright?" Han's and Anna asked at the same time.

They both looked at each other with surprise.

I rolled my eyes, and then I gave them a wave.

"Ya, I was about to take a swim after the coronation, but, well." I then gestured to my drenched figure. But I could already feel myself getting dry from my powers, but I still noticed that I was still drenched enough to avoid suspicion.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Anna stuttered.

"No, it's okay."

"Let me give you a hand," Hans took my hand, but I gave him a nod. But inwardly I wanted to punch him, for no valid reason, I just did. He then he helped me get out of the water, but I saw him flinch slightly.

"Thank you Prince Hans," I replied.

"You're welcome sir..." Hans asked. I knew he was a traitor, but I decided to play along, I didn't want to turn him into barbecue in the beginning of the movie with my new powers.

"It's Aiden, Prince Aiden and the upcoming king of summer town." I replied, I gave him a friendly shake with my gloves on, and then I put my attention to Anna.

_Wow, I can't believe I said it so calmly, it's like I really live in this movie._

"And I do believe that your sister's coronation is today?"

Anna gave me a smile; she then shook my hand, which I now noticed was slightly steaming, possible because of my feelings of anger as the traitor was still playing his game of pretend. But she instantly pulled it back.

"Wow, you're hot."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, I was trying to get a hand with the good manners and such, and so far, it looked like it was working...

"I mean not that hot, it's just your temperature is hotter than normal, but it doesn't mean that you don't look hot, wait what?"

I smiled, but inside I was jumping for joy. Suddenly, I had an idea, an idea that could help me get closer to the queen, er Elsa...

_Yes, I can't believe I'm interacting with the characters. This is so exciting! Wait, why are my thoughts similar to that of a younger teenager? Oh well... _

The bells rang.

I continued to smile, but I was also starting formulate a plan to help me get out of the movie.

"I think we should go to your sister's coronation now." I gestured to the castle. Still giving her what I hoped was a dashing smile.

"Coronation, oh yeah! The coronation!" Anna exclaimed, "come on, I'll introduce you to my sister, after all your also going to have your coronation next year right?"

I nodded, pretending that she was right, though I didn't remember her knowing when my coronation was.

I was nearing the castle.

_Well here goes nothing. _I looked at myself, making sure that I looked presentable.

I stepped inside the building, unaware of the things that was going to happen afterwards.

**Phew, that was fun. Anyway, please comment, it would really help. Sorry if it felt short, since I was in a hurry. It's okay if you do your criticism strictly, cause it takes a lot for me to be offended, anyway keep cool and Let it go! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 3**

_Previously._

_"Wow, you're hot."_

_"I beg your pardon?" I asked, I was trying to get a hand with the good manners and such, and so far, it looked like it was working..._

_"I mean not that hot, it's just your temperature is hotter than normal, but it doesn't mean that you don't look hot, wait what?"_

_I smiled, but inside I was jumping for joy. Suddenly, I had an idea, an idea that could help me get closer to the queen, er Elsa..._

_Yes, I can't believe I'm interacting with the characters. This is so exciting! Wait, why are my thoughts similar to that of a younger teenager? Oh well..._

_The bells rang._

_I continued to smile, but I was also starting formulate a plan to help me get out of the movie._

_"I think we should go to your sister's coronation now." I gestured to the castle. Still giving her what I hoped was a dashing smile._

_"Coronation, oh yeah! The coronation!" Anna exclaimed, "come on, I'll introduce you to my sister, after all your also going to have your coronation next year right?"_

_I nodded, pretending that she was right, though I didn't remember her knowing when my coronation was._

_I was nearing the castle._

_Well here goes nothing. I looked at myself, making sure that I looked presentable._

_I stepped inside the building, unaware of the things that was going to happen afterwards._

**Back on Into a Frozen World**

As I stepped inside of the building, I quickly sat near the front. Knowing what was going to happen, I waited. But, unfortunately, I saw the duke sit near me, so I started to squirm uncomfortably. Barely noticing the temperature in the room to rise. Making a few people sweat near me. I looked around, then, to my surprise, I saw a stair case in the left corner, which, in the movie wasn't noticeable.

_So, that's how the choir was able to climb to their places._

The beginning was boring, causing me to almost fall asleep. Thanks to a snoring noble, who was starting to lean towards Hans.

I smirked.

_This is going to be cool. Er- no pun intended Elsa._

But when I saw Elsa, I lost my breath. I know she's beautiful in the movie, but being right there, in person, I was at a loss of words.

Then, it came to the part of Elsa's crowning.

I started to get nervous, would I interrupt or something... What will I do?

Then, I heard the person, who was holding the symbols of queen ship,( **I don't what it's called, so bear with me.**) whispered about the gloves. I could imagine Elsa's panicked expressions.

Then he started to talk, not knowing what he was saying, I followed suit with the others.

I saw her look at the globe and scepter, and as I looked closely, I saw a hint of frost.

_Keep it in. keep it in. Don't let Dr. Who be right about fabrics of time and space jumping be right._

Then, to my surprise,the movie stayed right on track.

_Whew._

I then followed the rest of the people who was lining up to the next part of the scene, the scene that would change everything.

Suddenly, everyone started dancing.

_Well, talk about spontaneous combustion. Their quick on their_ heels.

I stood there, trying to not look out of place. A lot of ladies asked, if I would like to dance with them. I even saw a glimpse of Rapunzel and Eugine dancing together.

I smiled. That's when I saw the duke heading towards the queen, with Kai, leading the way.

Okay, here goes nothing.

I came closer, until I was able to see the duke do some weird dance steps. Ending with his hair falling partly.

I stifled a laughter as I heard Elsa's reply to the duke's suggestion.

"Um, I don't dance,"

The duke, looked defeated. Until...

"But my sister does..."

Immediately, the duke took Anna's hand. Letting, the next scene take over.

_Now or never... Do what you planed, introduction. punch Hans for no good reason, help Elsa, punch Hans again. ect._

"Hello."

Immediately, she jumped back in surprise, probably not used to people sneaking up to her.

"um, hello," She looked at me with a queenly manner, " how are you today?"

"Your'e beautiful." I sighed. Unknowingly saying it aloud. But by the time I said that, I was staring to blush furiously.

"I mean, fine, how are you, my queen," Then, I quickly bowed.

As I was about to get up from my bow, a couple bumped into me, making me crash towards Elsa. And as if the writers of the movie wanted to make my life as horribly entertaining as the T.V show _Wipeout_, I accidentally kissed her...on the lips.

_Oh boy... I'll have to do a lot of explaining to do... I mean, how do I apologize to the queen?_

Quickly, I broke the kiss.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean it and all... Will you give me a second?" I asked, slightly flustered. Elsa just gave me a nod, she was blushing as furiously as I was.

Quickly, I went to a section of the wall and proceeded in hitting my head against it repeatedly.

_Stupid i__diot. Simply s__tupid. Stupid couple..Idiot... _I thought repeatedly, and some others that I would not repeat.

I continued doing this, unknown that I was watched by the queen herself, who, was laughing slightly at my current state of embarrassment. After my, "self pitying," I walked back towards the queen.

"Well, that was embarrassing..."

"Um yes... it was... What is your name?" Elsa asked, still giggling slightly.

"Um... It's Aiden my queen, from Summerton..."

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier... it was my mistake...I -" I started to ramble away unknowingly, no doubt increasing the room's temperature.

Then, as Elsa started to reply, I saw Anna head towards Elsa, with Hans in tow.

_Grrr...Hans..._

_"_We would like ...oh, hi Aiden" Anna started.

"...your blessing..." Hans continued.

"Of" They spoke the word together like they did this many times.

"Our marriage!"

Then she started to talk about letting Hans's brothers live in the castle, whereas Elsa looks confused by the whole ordeal.

"Marriage?" Elsa asked, with disbelief.

"Yes." Anna replied with an excited look on her face, completely unaware of her sister's reaction.

"Whoa Anna, just slow down, no one's brothers are staying here and no one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" Anna stopped her rambling, confused.

"May I talk to you, alone?"

"No. Whatever you-you have to say, you can say to both of us," Anna replied, she was holding onto Hans like a life vest.

"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met,"

"Um...Anna, I don't think.. it would be nice to..." I cut in, but my warning was left in deaf ears. But Anna was in a roll.

"You can if it's true love!" Anna argues.

Elsa looks at her sister wit a serious tone, "Anna what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know is to shut people out."

Elsa's face looked hurt, she was starting to breathe deeply, "you asked for my blessing and my answer is no. Now excuse me,"

Then Hans tried to reason with Elsa, "Your majesty, if I may ease your tension-"

"No- no you may not and I think you should go."

Elsa walked to a guard and said, "The party is over. Close the gates."

Guard replied, "Right away, Your Majesty."

"What? Elsa, no! No, wait!" But as she tries to grab Elsa's hand, she instead yanks off her glove

Elsa, then gasps, desperately she said, "Give me my glove!"

Anna, her face also desperate, "Elsa, please! Please! I can't LIVE like this anymore!"

Elsa pauses, her face hurt, "Then leave."

Anna looks at her with a hurt expression, Elsa then turns to leave. Unknowingly triggering the official start of the movie.

I wanted to follow her, but somehow, I wasn't able to move.

Anna started calling after her, "What did I ever do to you?"

Elsa replied, impatiently, "Enough, Anna."

"Anna, I think you should listen..."

Anna, angry and confused replied, "No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut THE WORLD out? What are you so AFRAID of?"

As she said that, a few people looked at her and Elsa, while a few were pretending interested at the drapes.

Elsa, in her anger replies, "I said, ENOUGH!"

In her fury, she conjures up an icicle wall around herself. Everyone-except me- including Anna stares at her in fright. Elsa, surprised shrinks back at what she's done.

Duke gasped, "SORCERY."

Suddenly, Duke hides behinds one of his bodyguards, " I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Anna looked shocked, "Elsa..."

Devastated, Elsa flees the ballroom. Suddenly, I was able to move. Immediately, I followed Elsa.

**Oh Oh... How do you think you Aiden should act. What do you think will happen next. Tune in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I don't own Frozen, only my Oc's.**

**Now for chapter 4.**

_Previously_

_"What? Elsa, no! No, wait!" But as she tries to grab Elsa's hand, she instead yanks off her glove_

_Elsa, then gasps, desperately she said, "Give me my glove!"_

_Anna, her face also desperate, "Elsa, please! Please! I can't LIVE like this anymore!"_

_Elsa pauses, her face hurt, "Then leave."_

_Anna looks at her with a hurt expression, Elsa then turns to leave. Unknowingly triggering the official start of the movie._

_I wanted to follow her, but somehow, I wasn't able to move._

_Anna started calling after her, "What did I ever do to you?"_

_Elsa replied, impatiently, "Enough, Anna."_

_"Anna, I think you should listen..."_

_Anna, angry and confused replied, "No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut THE WORLD out? What are you so AFRAID of?"_

_Elsa, in her anger replies, "I said, ENOUGH!"_

_In her fury, she conjures up an icicle wall around herself. Everyone-except me- including Anna stares at her in fright. Elsa, surprised shrinks back at what she's done._

_Duke gasped, "SORCERY."_

_Suddenly, Duke hides behinds one of his bodyguards, " I knew there was something dubious going on here."_

_Anna looked shocked, "Elsa..."_

_Devastated, Elsa flees the ballroom. Suddenly, I was able to move. Immediately, I followed_ Elsa.

**Back with Into a Frozen world.**

I ran out side the palace, following the sounds of her footsteps. I saw sight of her, nearing the doors, but as I was about to grab her hand, I tripped... on a banana peel.

_Oh... you got to be kidding me. A banana peel? What is this, The Tom and Jerry Show?_

As I stood up, I heard cheers from the crowd. Then I saw the Duke and his goons rounding the corner, eventually making their way to the door.

I ran outside, following the Duke. Thoughts raced through my mind. But it all ended with one thing: I have to help her now!

"There she is! Stop Her!" The Duke screamed.

Despite being the weasel that he is, she warned him, afraid of his safety, "please, stay away from me... Just stay away."

But as she said the last few words, icicles and flurries of snow flew towards us, making the Duke slip and his goons as well, whereas I just jumped forward at an incredible height to avoid slipping.

As I landed, I rolled and continued running towards Elsa, seeing this, Elsa got scared and started to run while the Duke kept saying, "Monster! MONSTER!"

At the corner of my eye, I saw Hans running at an impressive rate, though it probably looked unimpressive since I was running faster than him.

So I ran with incredible speed, bobbing and weaving through crowds. Eventually forcing me to the roof tops.

_Yeah! Assassin Creed Style! This is totally_ awesome!

I looked through the crowd to see Elsa running, heading her way towards the fjord. As I stopped running on top of the rooftops, I noticed Anna yelling for her sister, with Hans by her side, on a stone stair way.

Then, without thinking, I jumped in front of the duo while falling into a landing point, no doubt surprising Anna by the yell she gave. And then I ran after Elsa, and onto the fjord.

**_Line Breaker_**

I really should have thought this one through, the moment I stepped on the _Frozen, again Frozen, _fjord. Figured it out yet? Well it involves the words "a nearly Frozen fjord "and "a newly crowned prince with uncontrollable _Fire powers."_

Anyway, as I ran halfway on the fjord, nearing the area on the other side, I stopped to catch my breath when I realized that the ice was starting to melt underneath me. Quickly, I held my breath and also bracing for the impact of the water.

_Oh no...Crud...Dam you movie writers _**(A/N: Please don't kill me movie writers**_)...Why did you have to make me into a theoretical, comedy, modern slapstick punching bag? Why!?_

"Why?" I groaned before the water reached up to me.

Were some of the thoughts in my head as I was plunged, feet first into the ice cold water.

_Okay, living in Florida, I've always been enjoying winter for as long as it could last. But being sucked into a movie where it looks like it's already stuck in eternal winter, then being used as a metaphorical punching bag for comedy and now this? Ship me of to Egypt with my sunglasses in hand folks, it's going to be hot._

I opened my eyes and looked up, or what I presumed was up, cause I could see a hit of light through the ice, to see a thick layer of ice quickly replacing the one that I melted.

_Wow, her power's stronger than I thought. But that would mean... Oh no..._

Quickly, I pounded on the ice. No luck. Then I tried summoning fire from my fists, but nothing. I tried harder, until I was able to make a weak flame, quickly, I tried building it up to surround my fist. Immediately, I felt tired, but I ignored the thought, I pounded the ice with my now flaming hand.

Nothing.

_Come on... Work..._

I kept pounding on the ice, my flaming hand starting to dissipate because of the water surrounding me, until I heard a crack.

_Yes!_

I pounded harder.

Bam...

Bam...

Bam...

Bam...

Ba-Crack!

_Yes!_

I stuck my flickering hand out, determined to keep the hole open. But as soon as my wet hand quickly came into contact with the cold wind, it gave me a burning feeling. Surprised, I plunged my hand inside of the water, but as soon as I did it, the ice was quickly starting to mend itself.

_Oh no you don't._

Determined to keep the hole from closing, I stuck my both of my hands into the surface. After a few more minutes of melting ice, I felt a numbing sensation on my legs.

_No, not now!_

But luckily, I was able to drag myself out of the water and into the ground. While dragging my now, literally frozen, legs onto the ground. I looked at my legs, which was, oddly enough, encased in a solid block of ice.

_I'll deal with that later.. but for now..._

"Land, sweet... LAAND!" I shouted, not caring who sees, I was just that happy. I rested for a minute, even daring to kiss the ground, but I withhold the urge. Immediately upon reaching land, my body started to heat up, drying my clothes. But because of the previous effort, I almost used up all my powers.

"I really-*heave*-got to-*heave*-stop doing that." I sighed. Then, I rested.

Then, after regaining the feeling in my legs, I ran towards the mountain, following the trail Elsa made, which was a trail of sleek, ice.

_**FROZEN FROZEN FROZEN FROZEN**_

Right now I was poofed. I got lost, and not to mention got attacked by a bunch of wolves, good thing I was able to use my fire, cause, I got to say, I was HOT!

I was finally able to reach her castle and let me say this, it was cool. When the morning light reflected on the castle, it looked like it was made out of crystals. I look at the incarnate designs on the stairs, that's when I heard muffled singing.

Then I quickly ducked behind a rock, to see the owner of the voice to be none other than... Elsa

Seeing her, I almost lost my breath.

"Whoa."

Hover, she didn't notice me, so she continued singing.

"Let the storm rage on!"she paused, "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Then, she closed the door. After making sure that the coast was clear, I started my way towards the ice palace. But then, suddenly, the toll of me not being used to control my powers to it's extent, came back to me, in a form of a heat stroke.

_Really? Heat stroke? How can a Fire Prince get a heat stroke?_

_Because of the power overload, I started to steam, no doubt catching her attention. But if the smoke wasn't enough, then the burning smell would... wait, burning?_

I sniffed the air again and to my surprise, I smelled something burning, I looked around but I couldn't see any fire anywhere.

That's funny, I should have sworn that there was a fire somewhere, I took a step forward, but as I did, I instead, stepped into a puddle... wait, a puddle?

That would mean, the fire, was me...

Suddenly, I doubled in pain, it was a price for using my powers even though my body wasn't fully adapted.

I looked at my hands, but it was covered in flames. I looked at my reflection and I could see that my whole face was surrounded with fire.

But the smoke... at any given moment now, Elsa would walk out those doors... I need to keep it at bay quickly. Suddenly, I heard a sound of small footsteps coming towards the door.

Fear enveloped me, causing me to unconsciously say her mantra over and over again, " conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know..."

Okay, now or never. I let go, everything melted, everything, except the ice castle. The snow on the trees and even the snow on the boulder vaporized .The footsteps stopped, I looked at my reflection again, it was normal, except for a few charred parts of my shirt.

I started to feel dizzy, everything stared to become fuzzy as well. Suddenly, I heard the door open, I looked up to see a blurred figure approach me, Elsa.

I gave her a weak smile.

I grinned, "Now that, was cool." Then I promptly collapsed and letting the darkness take over.

**There you go, sorry if the chapter is short, cause I'm typing this as I go to school, using my parent's laptop.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry to all of those people who read the last chapter, I might not continue any of my stories, unless I have better viewers. But that does not however mean you can use any of the contents in the story, except the character's names and the place Summerton. I give credit to the person who created Summerton and to everyone who even bother to read this story.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Disney Characters/ Frozen Characters**

**Chapter 5**

_Previously_

_Really? Heat stroke? How can a Fire Prince get a heat stroke?_

_Because of the power overload, I started to steam, no doubt catching her attention. But if the smoke wasn't enough, then the burning smell would... wait, burning?_

_I sniffed the air again and to my surprise, I smelled something burning, I looked around but I couldn't see any fire anywhere._

_That's funny, I should have sworn that there was a fire somewhere, I took a step forward, but as I did, I instead, stepped into a puddle... wait, a puddle?_

_That would mean, the fire, was me..._

_Suddenly, I doubled in pain, it was a price for using my powers even though my body wasn't fully adapted._

_I looked at my hands, but it was covered in flames. I looked at my reflection and I could see that my whole face was surrounded with fire._

_But the smoke... at any given moment now, Elsa would walk out those doors... I need to keep it at bay quickly. Suddenly, I heard a sound of small footsteps coming towards the door._

_Fear enveloped me, causing me to unconsciously say her mantra over and over again, " conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know..."_

_Okay, now or never. I let go, everything melted, everything, except the ice castle. The snow on the trees and even the snow on the boulder vaporized .The footsteps stopped, I looked at my reflection again, it was normal, except for a few charred parts of my shirt._

_I started to feel dizzy, everything stared to become fuzzy as well. Suddenly, I heard the door open, I looked up to see a blurred figure approach me, Elsa._

_I gave her a weak smile._

_I grinned, "Now that, was cool." Then I promptly collapsed and letting the darkness take over._

**Frozen Frozen Frozen Frozen**

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I felt happy after running away from the palace, I just can't believe I didn't do it sooner!

_But Anna... _One side of my head said.

I stopped in my tracks...

_No, she'll be safer... from a monster ... like me... _The scared side of my head argued.

_No, she'll be looking for you. You know Anna! _The kid-like part of her said, hopeful.

Still,_ I shouldn't be too hopeful..._

Then I smelled smoke.

"Smoke? What-" As quickly as I could, I ran outside, not that I was too worried about the ice melting it's the chance of me in a forest fire. But as I neared the door, I felt heat.

Stopping for a moment I whispered, "Heat?" _Now I knew that something was definitely wrong._

But as I opened the door there was someone there that I did not expect.

It was Aiden. _The one I talked with before the coronation incident but why..._

As I approached him carefully, I noticed that the air around him was shimmering like a mirage in a heatwave, or what I presume would happen in a heatwave.

I then noticed that he was struggling to stay awake, then he smiled, a smile that always made me feel odd.

He then grinned, and said in a joking manner, "Now that, was cool." Then he promptly collapsed out of exhaustion.

_Cool?_ Then I looked at my ice castle and smiled. _Oh, that cool._

I would have laughed at his joke, if not for him only wearing a summer outfit, not fit for winter at all and possibly freezing to death. I wanted to help him but I was so afraid that if I touched him.._. But, it's worth a shot..._

As I touched him, frost started to immediately crawl on his body. Startled, I placed my hand from his, but the moment I did that, steam started to form from the ice, all in all he didn't look like he was frozen solid, more of being cooled down.

"Huh?" I asked to myself, "How can he be so..." I tried to place it in different words but couldn't find one at the moment, "hot?"

I then placed my hands on him again so that I could carry him, ignoring the weight, I stood up. As I did, I didn't notice that Aiden was subconsciously calling hot air to make him easier to lift. Surprised at how light he was, I went up to my castle. Steam kept rising everywhere Aiden went, which was highly suspicious.

_Can he? No... He couldn't have the same curse?_ As I looked at him, steam was rising more frequently now, but at one point it stopped all together. I then noticed that only one side of him was burning while the other wasn't. I looked closer at the one side that wasn't burning/or making steam and I noticed that the ice that I thought melted turned into some kind of covering, keeping the heat at bay. _He must have it...But how...When..._

_**Oh oh... Elsa is starting to figure things out, what do you think she will do to Aiden? Personally I want her to slap him/or the classical approach use ice to chill out all of the info.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello** faithful (and not so faithful *Glaring*) People. I present you. Chapter 6 of Into a Frozen World. *Please feel free to destroy that like button* and don't forget to put comments.**  
***= cookies to whatever commented knows who said this. I'll give you a hint, he's "The King Of Walkthrough's" Please tell me who you thing it is and why. If you get it right I'll give a special shout out.**  
**Ps. Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Disney Characters/ Frozen Characters**

_Previously_

_As I approached him carefully, I noticed that the air around him was shimmering like a mirage in a heat wave, or what I presume would happen in a heat wave._  
_I then noticed that he was struggling to stay awake, and then he smiled a smile that always made me feel odd._

_He then grinned, and said in a joking manner, "Now that was cool." Then he promptly collapsed out of exhaustion._

_Cool? Then I looked at my ice castle and smiled. Oh, that is cool._

_I would have laughed at his joke, if not for him only wearing a summer outfit, not fit for winter at all and possibly freezing to death. I wanted to help him but I was so afraid that if I touched him... But, it's worth a shot..._  
_As I touched him, frost started to immediately crawl on his body. Startled, I placed my hand from his, but the moment I did that, steam started to form from the ice, all in all he didn't look like he was frozen solid, more of being cooled down._

_"Huh?" I asked to myself, "How can he be so..." I tried to place it in different words but couldn't find one at the moment, "hot?"_

_I then placed my hands on him again so that I could carry him, ignoring the weight, I stood up. As I did, I didn't notice that Aiden was subconsciously calling hot air to make him easier to lift. Surprised at how light he was, I went up to my castle. Steam kept rising everywhere Aiden went, which was highly suspicious._  
_Can he? No... He couldn't have the same curse? As I looked at him, steam was rising more frequently now, but at one point it stopped all together. I then noticed that only one side of him was burning while the other wasn't. I looked closer at the one side that wasn't burning/or making steam and I noticed that the ice that I thought melted turned into some kind of covering, keeping the heat at bay. He must have it...But how...When..._

_**Frozen Frozen Frozen Frozen**_

_**Aiden's POV**_

I opened my eyes. To find myself staring at a ceiling, but being tired, I didn't pay attention to it at all. As I got up, groggy I saw movement in the corner of my eye. Someone was also sitting down. In surprise, I hid, but the person also hid. I waved my right hand and the person did the same. Curious, I came closer to see... my reflection.

"Phew." I murmured. "That was embarrassing, good thing no one was-" But then I stopped. I looked around, to find myself in an ice castle.

_And not just any Ice Castle. It's Elsa's. That would mean that..._

I then heard footsteps, the familiar sound of heels hitting ice rang through my ears. I looked towards the sound, slowly. To be face to face to...

A gasp.

Elsa.

**Frozen Frozen Frozen Frozen**

Now, when I met Elsa for real in her new look, three things went into my mind:

_Beautiful. (So beautiful she could have just downright murdered me in the spot with her eyes)_

_Cold. (Well. What can you expect, she's the Snow Queen duh.)_

_And: I heard her Japanese Version and she sounds so Hot._

Okay, maybe the last one was not valid, but she is so beautiful. I must have been blushing scarlet since I swear that the temperature in here was a bit higher than normal. Which is saying something.

"Gosh you're gorgeous." I murmured dreamily. But then I noticed what I said and in a childish manner I said, "Wait, what?!

Immediately, Elsa blushed, which was easy since her skin was so pale. I felt my cheeks heat up as well, which didn't help the situation. I didn't notice that I was still staring with my mouth open, but before I could embarrassed myself any further, I looked on the ground, avoiding her eye contact.

I then murmured, my cheeks still scarlet," Y-you look, beautiful your highness." I then bowed low.

_I mean, staring at a princess is one thing but staring at the queen, not to mention a queen with ice powers, well you got something else coming..._

I still stood there, bowing awkwardly. I was sure that she would ask me to leave or face her wrath and all, but instead I heard a soft giggle.

_Wait? Giggling? That can't be right... Or even possible, I mean- not yet anyway..._

I looked up in surprise to see Elsa doing what I thought she wouldn't do until later on... giggling. My mouth was in shock, not because of her beauty, but because of her laugh, it was soft and quiet, but it held lots of meaning in it.

"Queen Elsa? Giggling?" I murmured. Elsa must have heard it since she started to laugh a bit more. My face contorted into surprise and confusion. "No way." My eyes widen in fake surprise, then in a fake tone of fear I said, "My gosh it's true! It's the end of the world. Ah!"

I actually said "ah" instead of just shouting, but it seems that she finally cracked, just a little bit. I smiled.

After smiling and staring into each other's eyes. Elsa finally composed herself and with her queenly voice, she asked ," Aiden, why have you come for me? Can't you see-" She then gestured to the ice castle around us"- what I have done?"

My eyes soften.

"Elsa it's not that bad as it seems," I started, I then went towards her in a soothing manner, or as soothing as you can be when you have to tell the biggest secret to the "Snow Queen", "you see I have the same er- not exactly the same because of certain circumstances and all-" I started to ramble, which made her ease up a bit and making me curse mentally for rambling.

"Well, let me just show you-" I then ignited my hand, ( the one without the gloves of course.) and lit it up on fire. She gasped in shock. But although she looked shock, she also looked like she was expecting it. Maybe it's my eyes? Or maybe because of a certain, almost fried guy getting knocked outside of the castle.

"Y-you have it too?" She asked relief in her voice.

I raised my eyebrow. "What? You mean this-" I then showed the flaming hand once more. "Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'.

Her eyes shone relief in her eyes, but it also held uncertainty. I came towards her in a clam manner.

"What are you doing-" But I cut her off with a hug.

**_F__rozen Frozen Frozen Frozen_**

Time seemed to slow down as I hugged her in a warm hug. Ice and fire at peace through one movement. Tears fell down on her face as we hugged. Though it was a simple action, it meant a lot.

_This must have been her first hug in a long time._ I thought. _Is this why she had been so cold and distant? Since all she wanted to be was normal or a hug from her parents? _I snorted. _Talk about bad parenting..._

"Sh. Calm down. Your sister will be waiting for you, in fact she-" But as I started saying those words, the room became colder. She then let go of me and dried her tears.

"No."

My brow furrowed, but I knew that getting Elsa back and change the movie was going to be tougher than it looks.

"Why?" I asked.

"I- you won't understand." She started. "I'm a monster."

"Oh, Queen Elsa..." I started, but as I got close, she just moved farther from me.

"Just go."

I stopped, confused. "Wait, what?"

"You heard what I said, just go. You're not safe..." She started.

I raised my eyebrow again. "Well fine. I'll go..." as I said those words, she looked perplexed, then happy, but inside, her eyes told me that she was sad. "...And stay here."

Now it's her turn to be surprised, "Wait, what?"

I smiled, "If you're going to stay here... In your Kingdom- er- _Queendom_ of isolation, I think you should get some company. After all-" I showed her my fist of _Awesomeness_ as I like to call it for good measure, "We're the same."

She sighed, it was filled with relief. "Fine, you can stay in here, but the bed might be a little... cold." I grinned in reply. "I love the cold."

**A/N so, this is the chapter ending, I need your help for some, Elsa x oc scenes. I need suggestions please. Do you like the ending? I'm sorry for the long wait; I had to create chapters for my other school project, which is to write a story.**


End file.
